youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Fin Fun Mermaid Tails
This is the only place I've been able to find most of the really old tails. They keep changing their designs (especially on the fins) and while some of it looks really cool, I miss a lot of the old stuff. Midnight reef was the coolest thing to me. I saved up all my money for it when I was younger but they discontinued it before I could buy it. A shame, really. Luckily, their limited edition Nebula tail is pretty similar. I'm going to try to get it as a gift for my mom (which I may or may not borrow since we're the same size) because she's somewhat insecure about swimming but she loves the design. I might go on a rant here. I love Fin Fun, but I've seen some really annoying stuff lately. First, they stopped selling the Rio Red tail, and replaced it with yet ANOTHER blue tail. I have a feeling it didn't sell as well as the others. It went through two versions before it got discontinued. It had to do with the Mermaidens story, in which one girl's tail changes due to a discovery that I won't spoil because a.) that's rude and b.) I don't fully remember the plotline. Now, a big selection of their tails are blue or mainly blue-ish (it keeps going and going ), which I find a little odd because isn't that harder to see underwater? ''Now the only red tail they have is a variety of colors and is a different type of tail, costing 100-110 bucks versus the roughly $35-45 normal tails. (There is another "red" one but it's basically pink and purple). ''Sigh. Another thing is with their limited edition tails. These really took off when they first came around, and since they were for a ~limited time~ I expected them to sell out and not restock. Luckily they restocked that time around so I did end up getting my tail, but then they continued to make more and more and more "limited edition" tails that stick around forever until they get put into clearance. I don't get why they don't just keep these tails on a separate, continuing line from the Mermaidens. I mean, I got my Bali Breeze tail in 2016 because it was "limited edition" and it's STILL there! Also, not to be controversial or anything, but, despite the randomly scattered scale pattern, this fin looks more like a real fish fin than this one. Luckily you can buy the old one cheaper and they have it in my size. Wait. Who am I kidding, I don't even have money for THAT. On the bright side, they do have customizable tails now, which is awesome. I've never seen a tentacle or Ursula-inspired tail so I might have to make one...hmm... Shoutout to this tail for having a name that reminds me of bronies (throwback to when I was little and I constantly watched the really old MLP from the nineties despite being born in 2004), looking like those cool oil spill aesthetic pictures , being on sale, capturing my heart, and nOT having my size. This is a dark day for America. I've also noticed that a lot of companies have tried to replicate fin fun designs with mixed results. Ouch. Stupid tangent over. Artsygirl5858 (talk) 22:51, January 20, 2019 (UTC)